


Orenda: Short stories from Occult

by MiffyMaffu



Series: Never Far Away [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiffyMaffu/pseuds/MiffyMaffu
Summary: Some short stories before and after Occult.





	1. Silver Cape: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back!

“ Come on Kakashi. We are going to be late for the celebration. “

A tall male called out as he stood at the entrance of the cave with eight wolves of different shade and sizes with him. The rising sun casts a warm golden glow around his features. He had spiky, silver-coloured hair that reached into the middle of his back tied in a low ponytail and bangs that framed his face. He wore a white shirt with small red triangles decorating edges of the sleeves and the hem of the shirt. Black pants and black wrappings around the heel of his feet completed his looks.

“ Hai, otou-san. “ A little boy with matching silver hair replied as he adjusted his dark green scarf around his neck.

“ Did you remember to take your gift along, Kakashi? “

Kakashi nodded his head. The father smiled and ruffled his hair which caused Kakashi to scowl and tried to swap away his father’s hand.

“ Let’s get going then. “

And their skin began to stretch, bones shifting into place and snout began to grow longer as silver fur sprout out. The father a great wolf with a lush silvery pristine coat that seems to shimmer under the golden light. While Kakashi barely stood above his knees and his coat still hasn’t taken on the pristine shine like his father. His father let out a deep howl which echoed throughout the sky and the pack began to run.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ I am glad you can make it, Sakumo-san! “ A jovial man greeted, opening his arms wide at the pack. The wolves raced forward and nudged themselves in front of the man, their tails wagging as they act more like puppies than wolves, except for a small dark brown wolf who sat beside Sakumo.

“ Did you doubt me, Ikkaku-san? “ Sakumo stood up, dusting his clothes.

Ikkaku threw his head back and let out a laugh. Smiling, he knelt down to face Kakashi and ruffling Kakashi’s fluffy hair. “ Hello, Kakashi-kun. And look how tall you have grown.“

Kakashi let out a growl and swat at Ikkaku’s hand. _What’s with adults who want to ruffle his hair?_ Ikkaku chuckled and stood up.

“ Do you guys want to meet Kohari now? “

“ That’s what you requested from us, right Ikkaku-san? “ Sakumo raised his brow at Ikkaku who rubbed the back of his neck.

“ Or are you going to faint and panic like an old lady? “ Kakashi interjected.

“ Kakashi. “ Sakumo said sharply and Kakashi ducked his head.

Ikkaku shook his head and tweaked at Kakashi’s droopy ears. Kakashi glared at Ikkaku as he beckoned them to follow him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ You’re glowing, Kohari-sama. “ Sakumo complemented at Kohari who laid on the futon propped up by a few pillows. Her long hair had been fanned out over the pillows. The eye bags under her eyes looked a little better and some colour had returned to her face. But what caught Kakashi’s attention the most was the twinkling light in her brown eyes.

“ Oh shush Sakumo-san. I looked like death just warmed me over. “

Sakumo rolled his eyes at her and approached her. The pack followed their alpha while Kakashi stood at the end of the futon. The wolves wagged their tails eagerly as they pressed their nose at the little small white bundle in her arms. Kakashi’s eyes widened when he saw the little bundle began to wiggle and let out muffled sounds.

“ Do you want to have a closer look? “ Ikkaku nudged at Kakashi’s back.

Hesitantly, Kakashi nodded his head and padded towards Kohari. Peering over the wolves, he caught a glimpse of a mob of dark hair and a scrunched up face.

“ Don’t you have something you want to give to the little prince, Kakashi? “ Sakumo smiled at his son’s curious expression.

“ Here. “ Kakashi thrust out a wolf cape made from fine silver fur when the wolves shed during summer.

“ Why don’t you give it to Iruka? “ Kohari couldn’t help but tease. “ He’s still young and he can’t walk to you yet. “

Shuffling his feet, Kakashi approached Kohari. Leaning down, Kakashi scrutinized Iruka.

“ He’s very small. “ Kakashi commented.

“ Everyone started as small first, Kakashi-kun. Even the largest of all creatures. “

“ That’s not good. Then he will be vulnerable to enemies. “

Kohari smiled at Kakashi. “ Then that’s what parents are for. To look after us and protect us, “

Furrowing his eyebrows, Kakashi absorbed slowly what he had heard. Hesitantly, Kakashi gently pokes his finger at Iruka’s cheeks.

“ He’s soft. “

Kohari chuckled. “ Would you like to hold him? “

Kakashi glanced at his father. Sakumo smiled at him and gestured him to do it. It would do Kakashi good if he familiarizes with the newborn’s scent.

“ Okay. “

Kohari shifted a little and patted the space beside her. Kakashi moved over and sat beside her, holding his arms out. Carefully, Kohari transferred Iruka into Kakashi’s secured arms after she adjusted him.

“ Support his head, Kakashi-kun. “

Kakashi nodded his head and stared at the baby. He felt the warm press of the wolves beside him as they wanted to have a closer look. Slowly, he saw the baby’s eyelids fluttered open and the widest pair of brown eyes stared at him. Kakashi felt as if his heart had decided to stop.

“ Ah look, Iruka is awake now. “ Ikkaku poked at Kakashi’s shoulder. “ Why don’t you give him his present now? “

Nodding his head jerkily, Kakashi made sure Iruka was secured in his arm first before he laid the soft fluffy cape over his body. This made Iruka looked smaller as he was drowned in silver. Kakashi drank in the sight as he watched Iruka gurgled in delight as his small feeble hands gripped the cape.

He _will_ protect Iruka.


	2. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kakashi is left to handle a toddler Iruka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since its my birthday, I decided to post a chapter early. XD

Kakashi studied the surrounding around him. Everything sharp or dangerous has been put away and sharp edges of tables and cupboards have been rounded. The house had been baby proofed properly. His eyes soon fell upon the little toddler rolling about on the rug with one of his feet in his mouth. He heard Ikkaku’s chuckle as he picked him up from the floor and removed his feet from his mouth. Kakashi cringed when he saw the string of saliva.  
  
“ Do you have to go, otou-san? “  
  
Sakumo gazed at his son before kneeling down and squeezing his small shoulder. “ I am sorry Kakashi, but I have to. I am the Hokage’s guard and I have to protect Ikkaku and Kohari. One day, it will be also your duty to protect, Kakashi. “  
  
“ Hai otou-san. “  
  
“ It will only be a few hours, Kakashi-kun. “ Ikkaku said as he bounced Iruka on his lap. “ You will be fine. “  
  
“ I am not sure about him. “ Kakashi muttered as he observed Iruka’s hand reaching out to grab Ikkaku’s mustache. .  
  
At that moment, Kohari walked gracefully into the room. Her once long brown hair had been pinned up into a formal bun with a few decorative hair sticks. She had adorned on a laurel green houmongi decorated with small silver and gold flowers that flows over the shoulder to the seams in the back and visible on the sleeves and under the waist. A gold coloured obi with a red obijime tied around it.  
  
“ Kakashi-kun, remember to stop Iruka from biting anything sharp. Milk bottles are in the kitchen. Iruka will normally feel sleepy after his drink. “ Kohari walked over to Ikkaku and carried Iruka. She pressed a kiss on Iruka’s forehead before setting Iruka in Kakashi’s arms. “ Be good to Kakashi-kun. “  
  
Sakumo ruffled his hair and bid Kakashi goodbye. Kakashi stood at the entrance as he watched the three figures slowly disappeared from his sight. His ears perked when he heard a sharp intake of breath.  
  
“ Iruka? “  
  
Kakashi looked down and saw tears welling up at the corners of Iruka’s eyes. _Oh Kami…_  
  
Iruka let out an ear piercing screech and began to flail about in Kakashi’s arms. Clutching his ears, Kakashi set Iruka down quickly before he dropped him. Immediately, Iruka crawled towards the entrance. But his escape was cut short when Kakashi scooped him up and carried him away.  
  
Kakashi ignored the snot and tears wetting his shirt as he set Iruka down in between his legs. Rubbing Iruka’s back, Kakashi spoke in a soft tone to soothe Iruka like how his father did when he had a nightmare. “ I am sorry, Iruka. Your parents are in an important meeting right now. “  
  
“ Ma…” Iruka hiccuped, tears spilling from his eyes. “ Da…”  
  
“ They will be back soon. I promised. My father is also with them. “  
  
Kakashi didn’t know how long this had gone as Iruka’s hiccups and sniffles had died down. Glancing down, Kakashi checked if he had accidentally smothered Iruka. But what he noticed was Iruka’s dazed expression, gazing behind him. Iruka looked at him and began to make grabbing motion.  
  
“ You’re hungry? “  
  
Iruka stood up shakily before tumbling down. If it wasn’t for Kakashi’s quick action, Iruka would have suffered a bruise on his head and Kakashi the wrath of Kohari and deaf ears. Iruka began flailing and reaching for something behind his back. Twisting his head back, Kakashi saw his long fluffy tail. An idea lit up in his head.  
  
Kakashi flicks his tail towards Iruka. Just as Iruka was about to grab it, Kakashi flicks his tail away. He even managed to make Iruka laughed when he tickled him with his tail.  
  
“ I like this game. “ Kakashi muttered as he observed Iruka failed attempts to grab his tail. Feeling secure, Kakashi turned his back facing Iruka. Every time he felt Iruka’s fingers about to reach his tail, he would flick it away. Shifting into a comfortable position, Kakashi pulled out a book to read. He can keep Iruka entertained with this game until they are back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kakashi jolted when he felt something warm encased his tail. Followed by something blunt digging into his flesh and fur being tugged. Twisting his body, Kakashi grimaced at the sight. Iruka had caught hold on his tail. And teething on it. Kakashi tugged on his tail which caused Iruka to look up at him. He felt Iruka pulling his tail closer to him.  
  
“ Give it back, Iruka. It’s my tail. “  
  
“ Ano! “  
  
Kakashi growled and began to pull his tail back, like a fisherman withdrawing his line. Once Iruka was close to him, Kakashi grabbed him and began to tug his tail out from Iruka’s mouth. Out came out was a dripping tail, sloping with saliva.  
  
“ I hate you. “  
  
Iruka giggled and began to reach out for his tail. Kakashi swishes his tail away from him. “ No more tails. “  
  
Tears sprung back into Iruka’s eyes. Kakashi sucked in a breathe when Iruka began to exercise his lungs again.

_Oh Kami...No!_


	3. Love at First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Ikkaku met Kohari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sch's starting so I won't be posting much but I would be releasing an attempt horror Kakairu fic around Halloween XD

She basked in the pale morning light.

The sunlight embraced her, illuminating her sun-kissed skin a soft glow. Her waist long brown hair seems to flow along with her every movement and a crown, entwined with flowers, leaves, and twigs, sat on her head. However, beneath the flowy green dress, Ikkaku was not fooled. She had the body of an Amazon warrior. Yet with her strength, she was as gentle as freshly fallen snow. He gazed at her as she lifted a fallen chick from a nest and it back. Her bell-like voice carried by the wind when the chick gave her a peck at her cheek.

 _Is she a Wildling?_ Ikkaku wonders as he studies her. Looking down at his notebook, it was filled with sketches and notes from plants to the beings living here.

That’s when he noticed her crescent-shaped eyebrows inclined slightly at him. Ikkaku yelped at being caught. He failed for a moment before falling off from the tree branch he was perched on. Wincing, Ikkaku rubbed the back of his head.

Looking up, he met the tip of an arrow right hovering near his face. Swallowing, Ikkaku forced his eyes up. He held up a gasp as he meets a pair of brown doe-eyes which melt into pools of molten gold under the sunlight. A delicate nose sits on her face. Her languid eyelashes of velvet-black blinked once slowly before her cherry plum lips turned into a frown and her brows creased.

“ Who are you? “

_Oh shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been binging on BNHA since the start of my school holidays XD


End file.
